


All That Glitter

by kashmir



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-01
Updated: 2003-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir





	All That Glitter

It was eleven-thirty on New Year's Eve. And she was just getting to the party. She hurried up the long sidewalk, the cacophony of rap music and raucous laughter spilling out into the night from the open windows of the beach house. Every light was on inside, beckoning her closer; luring her inside, to escape the chill of the last December night. But as Haley made her way up the porch steps, she found herself faltering slightly. Did she really belong here? At this party? As she watched one of Nathan's teammates dance past a window with a beer in one hand and a cheerleader in the other, she realized she didn't. But as she turned to go, she remembered the look on Nathan's face when he asked her to the party. Just so he could kiss her at midnight... Because, he told her, cocky grin in place, everyone knows, whatever you're doing at midnight on New Year's Eve is how you'll spend the rest of the New Year. And he wanted to spend the rest of the year kissing her. How could a girl possibly say no to that, she wondered to herself, shaking her head and smiling at the memory.

As she stood right outside the door and asked her self for the millionth time if she was crazy, she unconsciously caressed the silky fabric of her burgundy halter dress. The dress that had cost her one whole paycheck from the cafe. The dress that Deb had helped pick out on one of the most interesting shopping excursions Haley had ever had and then assured her when she came out of the dressing room that it 'positively made her glow.' After Nathan's mother gave her such a rave review, she knew she'd found 'the' dress.

Haley took another deep, fortifying breath and stepped tentatively inside the Scott beach house. By the looks of things, the party was in full swing. She caught glimpses of people she knew, like Brooke, Peyton and Jake... And other people that she didn't know. The quote, unquote popular set. But nowhere did she see Nathan.

She heaved a huge sigh. She had known she was going to be late but she'd called his cell and let him know via voice mail hours ago. The one night all her siblings had to be in town and the one night out of the year that her parents insist she stay home. She looked around again, moving through the maze of rooms that made up the house. She said hello to several people she recognized from school and the tutoring center, constantly scanning the crowd for that one basketball star that seemed to be eluding her tonight.

She checked her watch for the fiftieth time and saw it was about five minutes till twelve; she'd spent a good twenty-five minutes combing the beach house for Nathan and with no luck. She let her disappointment wash over her as she weaved her way through the crowd to the door leading to the back deck. It looked like she'd be spending yet another New Year's Eve alone with Dick Clark.

She pushed open the heavy glass and wood door and stepped towards the railing, enjoying the view of the dark ocean and the rippling moon beams on its surface. She wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to ward off the chill, and turned to go. And there he was.

The epitome of tall, dark and handsome in a suit, tie askew, dimple winking at her and holding two glasses of champagne. He walked the three short steps over to her side and leaned down, kissing her rather chastely on the cheek.

"I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost," He said as he took of his suit coat; wrapping it around her slender, goose bump covered shoulders.

"I left you a voice mail... Had to do this whole family thing tonight. Doesn't happen that often," She smiled up at him, accepting the glass he offered her.

They heard the countdown begin from inside the house just then... Ten, Nine, Eight...

Nathan wrapped his arms around her as people spilled out of the house to watch the fireworks display being put on from a barge off shore. As the countdown wound down, Nathan cupped her cheeks in his large palms. He leaned down to kiss her and as he did, Haley's world slowed down. The people that had come out of the house to watch the fireworks and loudly ring in the New Year faded into the background as his lips met hers. He whispered 'Happy New Year' against her lips as she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

The confetti fell in a silent waterfall as people lit sparklers and began to sing 'Auld Lang Syne' all around them and the fireworks boomed off shore. But both Nathan and Haley were oblivious to the outside world. They were too wrapped up in one another.

And that was more important than all that glitter.

The End


End file.
